


Much Needed Vacation

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2016 [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Day 23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed Vacation

“The team decided we have to take a week of vacation. Forced.” Natasha is probably one of the only people Maria knows who could be unhappy about taking vacation, besides maybe Pepper. She’s frowning, her arms folded, and Maria is trying her best to keep a straight face. Natasha’s almost pouting.

“I’m not all that fond of vacations either, but sometimes you need to rest. I’m sure it’ll pass quickly.” The idea of time off with Natasha sounds pretty nice, actually, and Maria’s hoping Natasha will be of the same opinion once she gets past the initial workaholic rage. 

“We’re not good enough yet. We can’t afford to take time off. We have to be prepared for the next disaster.” Natasha is starting to work herself into a frenzy, so Maria gets up, taking her hands gently to ground her. Natasha stops her tangent, looking at Maria for a moment.

“Do you want to be exhausted when the next disaster happens? No? Then take some goddamn time off. Okay?” Maria’s tone isn’t angry, but she’s a little exasperated. “I’ll be taking time off too, you know.” That seems to brighten Natasha’s face up a little.  _ Phew.  _

“I guess I hadn’t thought of that. That’ll make things nicer.” Natasha’s still holding Maria’s hands, and she gives them a squeeze. Maria leans in to whisper in her ear.

“I’ll make things more than nice.”

The shiver she receives in response is incredibly worth it, and Maria presses a kiss to Natasha’s neck briefly, as a tease for what will happen later that week.

“You’re warming me up to the idea,” Natasha says, her tone the faintest bit breathy. She lets go of Maria’s hands, placing her own hands on Maria’s hips instead, to tug her a little closer. Maria’s aware they’re technically in a conference room, but no one’s come in  _ yet _ . 

“I could warm you up further, you know.” Maria smirks, and after that, they don’t speak anymore. It’s quick, and their clothes don’t come off, but Maria knows it’s a taste of things to come for how they’ll be spending their vacation. They  almost get caught by Vision, and Natasha tries to mask it as helping Maria adjust her jacket, earning a brief look from Vision but nothing else. Maria hopes Vision doesn’t really know how these sort of things work.

Then again, he probably has access to the entire internet. And she’s well aware of what makes up most of the internet.

Oops. 


End file.
